


Contra Dance

by Aridette



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, can be read as non-shipping, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Shay is to accompany Colonel Monro to one of his official functions. While that honours Shay, all he can think about is how he will stand out like a sore thumb if he can't even dance. Luckily, his first mate knows just the man to help him out.





	Contra Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingGuineapig (the_lady_aridette)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheWritingGuineapig+%28the_lady_aridette%29).



> inspired by [this lovely fanart](http://guineapigprincess.tumblr.com/post/149607683824/gist-dressed-up-for-teaching-his-captain-to-dance)
> 
> I know there aren't many of us out there who ship Gist and Shay, so this could also be read as non-shippy, I guess.  
> Although 1 day late, this is technically a b-day present to myself. Because there will never be enough Shay and Gist content!!!!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (un-betaed and open to con-crit)

Shay had never been a proud man.

He took pride in what he did. As much as there was to be had in his line of work anyway.

But pride was exactly what set him apart from the gentlemen and -women he would have to mingle with.  
Where he relied on skill and intuition, those people flaunted pride and reputation.  
And while that usually served him well, this time it would only set him apart in the worst way possible.

When Colonel Monro first asked him to accompany him to one of his official functions, Shay had been delighted.  
Unsure of himself, certainly, but if the Colonel believed that he would benefit from participating in whatever upper-class shenanigans awaited him, Shay would follow the man anywhere.

Even if it meant that he somehow had to learn how to dance before the end of the week.  
As an Assassin, he had infiltrated a few such parties. But he had never been required to blend in among the guests.

He groaned in distress. A man could only go over charts and maps so often before they no longer offered any distraction from what was bothering him. If they were out on the Atlantic at least-  
But they were stranded in their home port for the time being.  
After everything that they had been through lately, the crew deserved a shore leave. Even though he was uneasy, Shay was glad to be back in New York. He had missed his hometown.

Down the hall, the entrance door fell shut. A moment later footsteps halted somewhere behind him.  
Then, "Captain?"

Shay smiled to himself before he turned around to find his first mate leaning against the doorframe. Gist sounded a little tipsier than might have been appropriate for the hour of the day. Then again, he was back at the Fort and not sitting in a tavern. That had to speak for the man at least.  
"Yes?"

The older man took a step closer, stood a little straighter even without the wall to lean against, "Captain, one of our crewmen seems to be in trouble."

Shay looked him up and down. "Is that why you’re back so soon?"

"In a way, it is."

Shay sighed. He did not exactly have time to take care of any more problems right now, but he would make an exception for his men. He took another deep breath, then asked, "Who is it?"

"You."

Before Shay could say anything in reply, Gist continued, "You’ve finally got some time off of your duties and yet I haven’t seen you relax for a minute since our arrival."  
He almost made it sound like an accusation.  
"I’ve got a fine bottle upstair if that would help you unwind?" he offered.

Of course, he had. Shay should have guessed.  
The spark in Gist’s eyes as Shay looked up at him spelled mischief.  
"I think I’ll pass for now," Shay said at last and turned around to get back to his charts.

Although Gist was sure to understand the hidden dismissal, he made no move to leave. Instead, he followed Shay to stand beside him.  
"Captain, you must know these maps by heart already. Why don’t you-? … Ah."  
A glance at the papers told him all he needed to know. Some were upside down or put in the wrong order. No way did Shay learn anything from them today.  
"I must say, other men your age find better distractions than this."

"Apparently not only men my age," Shay joked. The man reeked of alcohol. Obviously, shore leave did neither of them any good.

"No, that’s right, Captain. But let me tell you one thing." He put an arm around Shay’s shoulders. "Sometimes talking to a friend helps."

For a moment, Shay had no idea what to say. His worries were silly, or would certainly seem so to Gist. But usually, his first mate’s advice was sound, regardless of how inebriated he was. Sometimes it almost felt like he gave better advice the more he had drunk before.

"The Colonel… he asked me to accompany him to a banquet," Shay finally admitted.

"So I’ve heard."

The younger man gathered his maps, folded one, then another.

"It’s bothering you. Why?"

"I’ve never," Shay began and paused. "I mean," he tried again, "I’ve been to banquets, but not like this."

Beside him, Gist choked on a laugh.  
"Well, with your looks you have nothing to fear, Captain. You clean up well. You are young. The ladies will be glad for the change."

Shay put the maps down. "I’ll stand out like a sore thumb."

"No, you won’t." Gist sounded way too sure of it for the younger man’s liking. "Just talk about the weather, the sea. Be vague about politics and try not to dance with the same lady all night if you don’t intend to get married by the end of the month. Trust me on that one."

There was probably a story to go with that advice, but right now Shay couldn’t be bothered to ask. Instead, he blurted out, "Oh, that won’t be a problem, Gist. I can’t dance anyway."

There. It was out.  
It wasn’t entirely true. He could dance, probably even well - for a sailor. He’d just never had reason or occasion to learn any social dances.

"Never mind I said that," he added quickly. He should never have brought that up anyway. "I’ll just have to avoid dancing."

"Or you learn how to. It’s not that difficult," Gist said.

Shay laughed. "And how would I do that without someone to teach me?"

Gist smiled at him. "Oh, I might just know the person."

Of course, he did. It should not have surprised Shay. Not at all.  
But somehow, it did. Whenever Gist spoke about his friends and contacts, it was usually in the past tense.

Shay had accepted that he would have to avoid dancing and probably stay quiet throughout the evening so as not to let down the Colonel. He could still be useful and gather information.

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Shay raised an eyebrow.  
Gist put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just be at the Finnegan’s tonight," before he turned to go upstairs.  
"And dress as you would for the banquet. It’s useless if you can move too freely," Gist yelled from down the hall.  
Shay still heard him laugh when the next door opened and closed.

* * *

 

Night was slowly descending upon New York as Shay made his way over to the Finnegan’s. It would have been a lie to say that the walk was especially long, but tonight it seemed longer than ever. He was more conscious of himself than he usually was, dressed as he was, entirely in bright red rather than black. Colonel Monro had insisted on something fancier.

Shay was glad to find the house quiet when he arrived. That meant there would at least not be too many witnesses for his lessons. Gist had said he knew someone to teach him but had not mentioned who to expect.

He was given the usual warm welcome by the Finnegans.  
Sometimes he felt like they saw too much of their own son in him. They would never admit it out loud, though. Same as he would never admit how much he owed to them and how grateful he was. Words would not do it justice in any case.

"It’s good to see you again," Barry greeted him.

"Aren’t you handsome?" were Cassidy’s first words as she pulled him into a hug. The comment made Shay laugh shyly. 

"It’s good to see you, too. I hope everything has been well?"

"Ah, we can take care of ourselves, don’t you worry yourself, boy," Barry reassured him.

"You know how it is around here," added Cassidy, "Why don’t you sit down while we wait?"  
She goaded him over to the fire where they could talk.

"Who are we waiting for?" he finally asked.

"Oh, didn’t your Mr. Gist tell you?" she sounded surprised.

"Don’t tease the man, he’ll see soon enough."

And Barry was right. Soon afterwards there was a knock on the door and another man joined them - a man who looked fairly familiar, but Shay could not quite place him. He had lighter hair, probably blond, but the firelight made it hard to tell, that he had pulled back in a tie. His beard was trimmed, but still more than was common for a man of his standing, if the finely embroidered vest underneath the dark coat was anything to go by. From where he sat, Shay thought the man must have been about the same height as him, although older.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Took me a little longer than expected."  
He clapped Barry on the shoulder as though they had been friends for a long time.  
If the voice didn’t give it away, the gesture did.

"Now who cleans up well?" Shay said in way of greeting and got up.

Gist laughed, loud and bold as ever.  
"A man can make an effort every once in a while," he said.

"It suits you."

For a moment Gist remained quiet. Before Shay could wonder if the other man was actually lost for words, he shrugged and said, "Wouldn’t serve its purpose aboard a ship."

It did, however, serve its purpose that evening.  
In the low lamplight, Shay almost believed he had a real gentleman in front of him as Gist explained the intricate steps and gestures one by one.

When they got to actually trying them in their appropriate order, Gist danced several parts, one after the other, so that Shay would know what to expect from people other than his partner.

The steps as such were easy enough, but remembering which followed after the fifth turn and change of partners posed an unexpected challenge.

"That’s alright, Shay," Gist said softer than was perhaps necessary when Shay admitted as much.  
A single strand had come out of the hair tie and framed Gist’s face. "Most of these dances follow a story," he explained, pushing the hair back casually. "A cheating husband here, a widow who turns to other distractions there. Lovers reuniting seems a popular theme."

"I see," Shay muttered just as Gist motioned for him to step closer once more.  
Gist guided Shay’s hands back into the proper position. The fabric of the vest was cool to the touch even though Shay could easily feel the heat of Gist’s body beneath. He briefly wondered how such a thing was even possible and how it wasn’t forbidden for such a simple gesture to feel like so much more. Surely, a simple touch was supposed to be just that: a touch.  
"Then, what’s the story behind this one?" he asked, eventually pulling himself out of his reverie.

Gist smiled. It lacked the ever-present mischievous spark in his eyes. Instead, something harder to fathom took its place - something almost soft and fond.  
"The first dance of young lovers."

Clearly, there was another story there. But Shay didn’t dare to pry, too afraid to have the growing fondness for the other man crushed.  
Admittedly, the knowledge that Gist had chosen a dance portraying this particular story to teach him first nearly had him miss the next step. It certainly had him watch his feet intently for a few long moments before he was comfortable looking up and at Gist again.

He could see it now, the story unfolding before his inner eye - how the couple would go through a number of partner changes, rarely touching, and dancing around each other, just out of sight, before allowing the first reluctant contact.  
Just like that, it clicked.

The steps began to come easier and his body slowly relaxed into the unfamiliar motions.

"Very good, Captain. You’ve got it now," his first mate praised after a while.  
The sudden compliment had Shay look up and promptly step on Gist’s foot.  
"Well, almost." Gist laughed and had him repeat the last figure again. "But we’ve got a few more days before you’ve got to have it all down."

"I’m not sure I ever will."  
Shay knew he was a fast learner. But he doubted even he could learn and perfect everything Gist had explained earlier in just a couple of days.  
Learning all these dances for just one occasion seemed like an utter waste of time, even if not learning them meant he would fret over the upcoming event all week.

"I’ll make sure you do."  
Gist’s voice was reassuring, as though he had no doubt at all.

Under his tutelage, Shay hoped he would not end up making a complete fool of himself.  
In any case, it meant he would spend a lot less time alone and worrying over his correspondences.

Instead, he would be around Gist who always knew how to brighten the mood. And who knows, maybe Gist even knew some of those dances that had recently become more popular in France and England and would indulge Shay by teaching him those too. They relied on much closer proximity than the one he was learning now - something that Shay found he would not mind so much.


End file.
